Octalian Commander
The Alien Commander is the main antagonist of the second season of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law. She is an unnamed extraterrestrial commander who pilots a giant alien ship. Role ''Managing Murphy's Law'' The Alien Commander first appeared commandeering her ship when her pilot informed of a series of glitches caused by Murphy's Law, due to the presence of a boy named Milo Murphy attending a gig for an incoming concert. Seeing that there are many negative eons surrounding the boy due to Murphy's Law, the Commander orders her ship to follow him. The Commander's ship flew over to Milo's house, but Murphy's Law started more glitches in the system, causing the ship to accidentally fire at the garage, incinerating it (though Milo and his friends manage escape the damage) and causing the ship to go out of control. The pilot tried to convince the Commander that they should move away from the area, but the Commander demands to get closer to Milo as she wants more info. During the concert, the ship goes out of control again, which finally forced a nervous Commander to tell her pilot to move their ship away from Milo. As they finally made it back to outer space, the Commander angrily swears that she'll return for Milo. ''Milo's Shadow'' The Alien Commander made a cameo appearance where she witnessed Balthazar Cavendish ranting out about the existence of aliens after being kicked out from from the Danville Community Center for his ramblings. Seeing that Balthazar's suspicions may expose her presence to the world, the Commander orders her ship to fire a laser to incinerate Balthazar to cover their tracks. However, another laser beam (fired by Heinz Doofenshmirtz) hits the ship, causing it to set itself into autopilot and fly away from Earth's atmosphere, much to the confusion of the Commander and her pilot. ''Sick Day'' Getting her ship to be parked at a safe distance from the Murphys' residence, the Commander decides to send in her two best agents to spy on Milo. The agents tried to convince the Commander out of it since the last time she did ended up in disastrous results; this was shown when several more of the aliens were doing multiple repairs in the ship's damages caused by Murphy's Law. Despite this, the Commander demands her agents to do the job as she wants a tissue sample from Milo, who is staying in bed due to having the common cold. Though the agents are able to infiltrate into Milo's house without being spot by the Murphys, they end up being caught by Milo's dog Diogee, who angrily barks at them. After a series of mishaps (due to Murphy's Law) inside Milo's room and being attacked by Diogee, the agents are forced to escape back to the ship, prompting the annoyed Commander to do the job herself. To that end, she posed herself as Milo's mother Brigette while meeting Milo in his room, allowing herself to obtain a tissue sample before escaping back into her ship. The Commander was glad to finally obtain the sample and decides to make her next move of kidnapping Milo, but she is distraught to learn that she has caught the common cold since she touched Milo while getting the sample. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Spy Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Opportunists Category:Extravagant Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Female Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Big Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Elementals Category:Nameless Category:Supervillains Category:Obsessed